


Tfw Someone Hot Tries To Kill You

by smallpriince



Series: Kurooaka Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Space Pirates, kuroo calls akaashi 'angel', somewhat of a knife fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One Captain Kuroo Tetsuro, coming up,” A voice said with a chuckle before leaving in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tfw Someone Hot Tries To Kill You

Pulling his hood up, the man walked down the street, crowded with different types of people.  They had told him, if you want anything done, go to the alley behind the shoe repair and Asahi’s Bar, there you would find him. 

He pressed his back to the wall so the entrance of the alley was right beside him. He faced forward so he would not look the person in the face. He dropped the bag of coins to the ground and kicked it into the dark alley. After a few short moments he heard the sound of coins clinking. 

“One Captain Kuroo Tetsuro, coming up,” A voice said with a chuckle before leaving in silence. Sugawara let out a sigh and pulled his hood down, walking back to the ship with a grin.

  


* * *

  


Kuroo groaned as he paced up and down the floor. Yet another mission had been a bust. Someone had told the crew about how  _ the _ treasure had been on Uilara, but,  _ someone  _ (Sawamura Daichi) had gotten there before him. And now, here he was, chasing him down. 

“Kenma, where is he heading?’ Kuroo asked, looking at the navigator. 

“He should be heading to Strodostea in the Ilioneus Nebula,” Kenma replied, turning to look at the captain. 

“Then that’s where we’ll go. Set our course for Strodostea,” Kuroo commanded. He opened the door and walked out onto the deck, yelling commands to the rest of the crew. 

“We don’t have all day! We have to catch the bastard before we lose him completely,” Kuroo demanded. 

After a few hours of sailing the wide expanse of space, they lost them. They had lost Sawamura Daichi, again. 

  


* * *

  


Strolling down the street at a relaxing pace, Akaashi waved goodbye to the driver that dropped him off at Strodostea. It had already been surprising to say the least. But, he was not here for sightseeing, he had work to do. 

Akaashi walked down to the docks to examine each and every ship, looking for a specific one, the one he would hide in and complete his job on. The one and only Nekoma Fighter. 

The ship has had many runs and faced torturous feats. Even Akaashi had heard tales about the ship and it’s crew, especially the Scheming Captain.  _ So  _ many stories. He let a slight smirk take over his face as he found what he had been looking for. Crates that were to be loaded onto the Nekoma Fighter. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was looking at him directly, Akaashi climbed into the one with the most room. 

After what seemed like hours, the ship finally began to load all of their supplies onto the ship. Akaashi did what he was best at and stayed quiet, despite getting jostled around a lot and hitting his head a few times. Now, all he had to do was wait a few more hours until he was sure they left the docks and continued on with their course. If he was correct, he should be in the  stowage with all the supplies. Then all he would have to do is sneak into the Captain’s Quarters and  _ get the job done _ . 

After an extremely boring amount of time, Akaashi deemed it was safe to come out of his hiding place. Quietly, he pushed open the lid to the crate, grateful it had been placed upwards. He walked swiftly towards the entrance, careful to not make any floorboards creak. He subtly glanced out the doorway, trying to spot if any of the crew was in the hall. He had come so far and couldn’t risk being caught now. Akaashi briskly went down the hall, sticking to the wall. 

Looking up through a crack in the floor, he could see the deck. They had already taken off and were in the vastness of space, It must have been considered “night” because there were only a few of the crew members awake, but, they looked like they were dozing off. Easy. Akaashi smirked to himself before walking up on deck, still doing his best to remain hidden. 

The Captain’s Quarters was only a few strides away. Akaashi slowly pulled the door open, making sure it didn’t make a single sound. He shut the door behind him as he surveyed the room. It contained a large wooden desk pressed against the far wall, many shelves of ancient and worn looking books, a few chairs scattered around the room, and lastly a large bed with a sleeping figure. The target. 

Reaching down, Akaashi gripped one of the knives sheathed at his hip. Drawing it, he slowly strode over to the figure. He stood over them for a mere second before bringing the blade down. 

He did not feel the blade sinking into flesh, instead, into the mattress. Glancing down, Akaashi saw piercing, cat like eyes, staring back at him. The Captain smirked at him as Akaashi jerked back. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Angel?” Kuroo asked sitting up sleepily. Akaashi tried to strike him again, but, his wrist was grabbed. He reached the free hand down to draw another dagger out. This one was also intercepted by the other man. Kuroo looked up at him before growling. 

Akaashi tried to release his hands from Kuroo’s grip, but to no avail. Kuroo swung his legs off the bed to reach his full height. Thinking quickly, Akaashi landed a sharp kick to the captain’s shin. The latter recoiled slightly, Akaashi took the opportunity to release one of his hands. With his free hand he was able to strike Kuroo on the arm that was still holding him captive. Once both of his arms were free, he tackled the taller man to the ground, pinning him down with one hand. Raising his arm, knife in hand, Akaashi prepared to strike. 

Kuroo flipped their positions. He hovered above the intruder, scanning them. 

Hurried footsteps could be heard just outside the door. A concerned voice could be heard, “Captain, what happened? We heard the commotion outside.” 

“We have an intruder,” Kuroo called out, not leaving his eyes from Akaashi. He smirked down at the other man as the door burst open and a small group of people rushed in. 

The people blocked the doors and any other possible ways to escape. Akaashi groaned at the sudden change of plans. There was no way even  _ he _ could take on this many people. 

“Hand over all your weapons,  _ Angel _ ,” Kuroo sang reaching a hand out to beacon for said weapons. Akaashi grimaced and rolled his eyes, reaching a hand down to take a knife out of each of his pant pockets. Next, two that he kept  sheathed at his sides . He pulled another out of his sleeve and handed them all to the captain. 

“I said all of them,” Kuroo said, gesturing with his other hand this time. Growling, Akaashi reached down to pull two more out of each boot, then he reached to the back of his shirt collar to pull another out. Akaashi raised both hands to show he had no more. Sadly, Kuroo did not believe him and only raised an eyebrow at him. Sighing, Akaashi lifted up his foot to get the last one that he kept on the bottom of his shoe. 

After handing over the last and final knife, Akaashi felt hands grabbing at him before being dragged out of the door. Akaashi was tied to a chair almost instantaneously. Lightly pulling on his restrains, Akaashi cringed at the sound they made and how they slightly dug into the skin there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <33
> 
> Hmu on tumblr: smallpriince 


End file.
